Pokedex Holders Bios
by darktypelover101
Summary: These will be the bios of Dex Holders from Kanto to Unova. Not including Wally,Cheren,N and Bianca
1. Red

**_Kanto Dex Holder_**

**_Hometown- Pallet Town_**

**_Red- The Fighter_**

**_Pokemon- _**

**_Pika/Pikachu_**

**_Saur/Venusaur_**

**_Gyara/Gyarados_**

**_Aero/Aerodactyl_**

**_Poli/Poliwrath_**

**_Snor/Snorlax_**

**_Birthday-August 8th_**

**_Blood type-O_**

**_Hair color-Black_**

**_Eye color-Red_**

**_Age-16_**

**_His special skill is Pokemon Battling_**

**_He is also viewed as the Leader of the Pokedex Holders_**


	2. Green

_**Kanto Dex Holder**_

_**Green-The Trainer**_

_**Hometown-Pallet Town**_

_**Pokemon- **_

_**Scizor**_

_**Charizard**_

_**Porygon2**_

_**Golduck**_

_**Machamp**_

_**Birthday-November 22nd**_

_**Blood Type-AB**_

_**Hair color-Brown**_

_**Eye color-Green**_

_**Age-16**_

_**His special skill is Pokemon Training-leveling them up and making them stronger**_


	3. Blue

**_Kanto Dex Holder_**

**_Blue-The Evolver_**

**_Pokemon- Ditty/Ditto_**

**_Granbull_**

**_Nido/Nidoqueen_**

**_Blasty/Blastoise_**

**_Clefy/Clefable_**

**_Jiggly/Wigglytuff_**

**_Birthday-June 1st_**

**_Blood type-B_**

**_Hair color-Brown_**

**_Eye color-Blue_**

**_Age-17_**

**_Her special skill is the knowledge of Pokemon Evolution_**

**_She once had ornithophobia_**


	4. Yellow

**_Kanto Dex Holder_**

**_Yellow-The Healer_**

**_Hometown-Viridian City_**

**_Pokemon- Chuchu/Pikachu_**

**_Ratty/Raticate_**

**_Dodoy/Dodrio_**

**_Kitty/Butterfree_**

**_Gravvy/Golem_**

**_Omny/Omastar_**

**_Birthday-March 3rd_**

**_Blood type-A_**

**_Hair color-Blonde_**

**_Eye color-Brown_**

**_Age-14_**

**_Her special skill is Pokemon Healing-received the psychic abilities from the Viridian Forest_**

**_She is physically small compared to the rest of the Pokedex Holders_**


	5. Gold

_**Johto Dex Holder**_

_**Gold-The Hatcher**_

_**Hometown-New Bark Town**_

_**Pokemon- **_

_**Sudobo/Sudowoodo**_

_**Exbo/Explosion**_

_**Aibo/Ambipom**_

_**Polibo/Politoed**_

_**Sunbo/Sunflora**_

_**Togebo/Togekiss**_

_**Birthday-July 21st**_

_**Blood type-B**_

_**Hair color-Black**_

_**Eye color-Gold**_

_**Age-16**_

_**His special skill is Pokemon hatching**_

_**He has the ability to draw out the largest potential of a baby Pokemon**_


	6. Silver

_**Johto Dex Holder**_

_**Silver-The Exchanger**_

_**Pokemon- **_

_**Feraligatr**_

_**Honchkrow**_

_**Weavile**_

_**Rhyperior**_

_**Gyarados (Shiny)**_

_**Kingdra**_

_**Birthday-December 24th**_

_**Blood type-AB**_

_**Hair color-Red**_

_**Eye color-Silver**_

_**Age-16**_

_**His special skill is Pokemon Trading**_


	7. Crystal

_**Johto Dex Holder**_

_**Crystal-The Catcher**_

_**Hometown-Violet City**_

_**Pokemon- Monchan/Hitmonchan**_

_**Bonee/Cubone**_

_**Parasee/Parasect**_

_**Megaree/Maganium**_

_**Xatee/Xatu**_

_**Archy/Arcanine**_

_**Birthday-April 30th**_

_**Blood type-A**_

_**Hair color-Brown/Dark Indigo**_

_**Eye color-Blue**_

_**Age 16**_

_**Her special skill is Pokemon Catching**_


	8. Ruby

_**Hoenn Dex Holder**_

_**Ruby-The Charmer**_

_**Hometown-Goldenrod City**_

_**Pokemon- **_

_**Mumu/Swampert**_

_**Nana/Mightyena**_

_**Kiki/Delcatty**_

_**Feefee/Milotic**_

_**Rara/Kirla**_

_**Fofo/Castform**_

_**Birthday-July 2nd**_

_**Blood type-O**_

_**Hair color-Black**_

_**Eye color-Red**_

_**Age-12**_

_**He is called the Charmer because of his skills in Pokemon Contests**_

_**Of all the pokedex holders, only the Hoenn Dex holders conquer all their region's activities. Ruby-Contests,Sapphire-Gyms and Emerald-Battle Frontier**_


	9. Sapphire

_**Hoenn Dex Holder**_

_**Sapphire-The Conquer**_

_**Hometown-Littleroot Town**_

_**Pokemon- **_

_**Chic/Blaziken**_

_**Lorry/Wailord**_

_**Phado/Donphan**_

_**Troppy/Tropius**_

_**Rono/Aggron**_

_**Relly/Relicanth**_

_**Birthday-September 20th**_

_**Hair color-Brown**_

_**Eye color-Blue**_

_**Age-11**_

_**Blood type-O**_

_**She is called the conquer because she conquer all the Gyms**_

_**Of all the Pokedex Holders, Only the Hoenn Dex Holders conquer their region's activies Ruby-Contests,Sapphire-Gyms and Emerald-Battle Frontier**_


	10. Emerald

_**Hoenn Dex Holder**_

_**Emerald-The Calmer**_

_**Hometown-Unknown**_

_**Pokemon- **_

_**Sceiptile**_

_**Snorlax**_

_**Dusclops**_

_**Mantine**_

_**Birthday-May 31st**_

_**Blood type-AB**_

_**Hair color- Blonde**_

_**Eye color-Green**_

_**Age-11**_


	11. Diamond

_**Sinnoh Dex Holder**_

_**Diamond-The Empathizer**_

_**Hometown-Twinleaf Town**_

_**Pokemon- Lax/Munchlax**_

_**Tru/Torterra**_

_**Don/Bastiodon**_

_**Kit/Lickilicky**_

_**Moo/Mamoswine**_

_**Rotom**_

_**Birthday-April 4th**_

_**Blood type-A**_

_**Hair Color-Black**_

_**Eye Color-Blue**_

_**Age-12**_


	12. Pearl

**_Sinnoh Dex Holder_**

**_Pearl-The Determiner_**

**_Hometown-Twinleaf Town_**

**_Pokemon- _**

**_Chatler/Chatot_**

**_Chimler/Infernape_**

**_Rayler/Luxray_**

**_Zeher/Buizel_**

**_Digler/Diglett_**

**_Tauler/Tauros_**

**_Birthday-June 6th_**

**_Hair color-Blonde_**

**_Eye color-Orange_**

**_Age-12_**


	13. Platinum

_**Sinnoh Dex Holder**_

_**Platinum-The Understander**_

_**Hometown- Sandgem Town**_

_**Pokemon- **_

_**Rapidash**_

_**Empoleon**_

_**Lopunny**_

_**Froslass**_

_**Cherrim**_

_**Pachirisu**_

_**Birthday-October 27th**_

_**Hair color- Dark Indigo**_

_**Eye color-Gold/Silver**_

_**Age-12**_


	14. Black

**_Unova Dex Holder_**

**_Black-The Dreamer_**

**_Hometown-Nuvema Town_**

**_Pokemon- Brav/Braviary_**

**_Musha/Musharna_**

**_Bo/Emboar_**

**_Tula/Galvantula_**

**_Costa/Carracosta_**

**_Reshiram_**

**_Hair color-Brown_**

**_Eye color-Brown_**

**_Age-14_**


	15. White

_**Unova Dex Holder**_

_**White-The Dreamer**_

_**Hometown-unknown**_

_**Pokemon- **_

_**Amanda/Serperior**_

_**Darling/Deerling**_

_**Dorothy/Alomomola**_

_**Sally/Solosis**_

_**Barbara/Vullaby**_

_**Hair color-Brown**_

_**Eye color-Blue**_

_**Age-16**_


End file.
